Nagihiko's True Feelings
by Nagi-kun34325
Summary: Nagihiko can't recognize his feelings..but will a date with rima help out any?


Nagihiko's True Feelings:

*YAAAWWWNNN* …. "Good Morning!" said Nagihiko in his sleepy voice.

"Good morning" Said Temari & Rhythm in a cheerfull voice.

"Nagi, Nagi wake up wake up is time for school hurry!!" Temari Rushed Me through the morning.

"Oh my God I can't believe it my room is a mess" Nagi said looking blindly at his room.

Nagi rushed up got dressed & ate his breakfast and rushed out. While he rushed out he saw a Beautiful Purple Hibiscus flower on his mom's flower garden he picked it up took it to his room and left quickly for school.

"Good Morning" Nagi shouted when he saw Rima and the others. Rima said "Good Morning" to Nagi. Amu, Tadase & Yaya rand to see who got to the school first Rima & Nagi staid behind. While Rhythm, Temari & Kusukusu Talk & everything Rima was walking shily next to Nagi & Nagi was completely nervous being next to Rima. "Why do I feel like this when im close to Rima" Nagi said in he's mind.

Rima borke the ice and asked Nagi "So How Have You Been Nagi". Nagi froze up but he wasn't ready to give up that easily. "I've been fine thinking of a lot of important stuff". "How Have You Been" Said Nagi to Rima. Rima was terribly shy at that moment but she knew if she stayed shy she loses her chance. "I've Been Fine Working In My Comedy & Everything".

Finally Nagi & Rima made it to school. Rima & Nagi Sighted "Phew Saved By The Bell" Both Nagi & Rima said in their heads.

(AFTER CLASS)

Nagi was felt so confused, he didn't know why he was thinkimg about Rima All the tima during class. So he got all he's courage together and ask Rima on a Date. "Rima would y-you go to d-dinner with me?" Nagi Said. "OF COURSE ILLG O WITH YOU NAGI. (Oopsies) I mean Sure ill go". After that commotion.

"Can I walk you home Rima" Said Nagi. "Sure You can" Rima Replied. And Nagi walked Rima All the way home. Nagi felt so ansxious "Why do I feel so nervous about going on a date with Rima" "Why do I suddenly care about how should I'd look, What should I wear, What should I bring her chocolate's or flower's" "Why am I'm feeling like this" Nagi Mumbled On All The Way Back Home.

(THE NEXT DAY) (ALSO THE DAY OF RIMAHIKO'S FIRST DATE)

Nagi was soo nervous in the morning he kept worrying about everything. He Took A shower so he would smell nice and be clean for his date. Suddenly when he was all dressed up Nagi Noticed the Purple Hybyscus He picked up the day before he got some chocolates and took the hybyscus and put it on hes hanky pocket. He was so dazzling. Temari quickly temar yelled "don't foget your hair and the shoes". Rhythm said " And don't forget what to say". Both Temari and Rhythm Accompanied Nagi for the walk to Rima's House.

*YAAAWWWNN* "OMG I forgot today is my date with Nagi-kun". Faster Thaedn a Cheetah Rima prepared herself. She Started Taking a Shower. Next She Desperately she looked for her come and blower. She Put on a Beutifull Purple and Aqua Dress and Started accessorizing herself. First She put on A Small Purple Ribbon on her head, Next she put on some bracelets, Next She put on some of her favorite Perfume (Viva la Juicy), and She put on her Blue Diamond necklace. She snapped her shoes on and when she saw out her window Nagi was out on front of the door about to knock. Kusukusu Yelled quickly "Rima You fogot your make up" Rima Faster than anything alive She took Her Make up and well she used it of course. Nagi knocked and she said coming. She looked at herself in the mirror and she said to herself "PERFECT". She went Down stairs to say bye to their parents. "That's weird my parents didn't argue r tell me were im going" Rima Said in her head. When She Opened the door Nagi Was Shocked, Fully shocked. And Same For Rima. "Shall we go" Nagi Said. And when Nagi Moved Rima saw a Limosine and she asked "Nagi Did you rented a limosine for our date" and he said "There's no limosine here" And When Nagi turned his back he saw the limosine as well. When Both Rima & Nagi Looked back Rima's Parents where on the door, And they said "We and Nagihiko's Parents did the arrangements. We don't want you guys to end up in the restaurant all sweaty". And both Nagi & Rima Said "THANK YOU SOO MUCH". Nagi said to Rima's Parents "I'll remember to thank my parents when I get home". And Rima's Parents Said "OK". Finally Nagi opened the door for Rima and Rima went in the limo. Nagi as well entered.

(AT THE RESTAURANT)

Finally they arrived at the restaurant. Nagi went out the limo and rushed over to the other side to Open Rima's door, & helped Rima get out of the limo. The limo Guy said "Don't Worry I'll be waiting for you here so take your time" The Limo Guy Smiled. Nagi Smiled Back and suddenly remembered to give Rima her chocolates but he left em in the Limo with the air because they would melt and he thought to give em to Rima As a Dessert When They Get Out The restaurant. "You look so dazzling & Beautiful today Rima-Chan" Nagi said to Rima. Rima Replied "Thank's" "You look as Radiant as the Midnight Moon" Rima Said to Nagi. Nagi was Blushing and so was Rima. They Entered The restaurant & Nagi Says "Reservation's for two" The Man Said "Right these way". And When they reached the table it was a table next to the ocean in a terrace next to a garden of Roses Hybyscus and different types of flowers.

Nagi Gave Rima her Menu and Asked "What do you want to eat Rima-Chan?". Rima Replied "Oh I don't know what ever you recommend". "Well the Pasta here is Really good" Nagi Said. Rima Replied "OK then I'll have the pasta". "I'll have the pasta as well" Said Nagi".

"Here you go Sir and Here you go Mis" the waiter came out of nowhere with their food. Rima said "What a beautiful view don't you think Nagi-kun". "It's almost as beautiful as you" Nagi Replied. Rima blushed and said "Well you are as Cute as those Roses". Nagi blushed as well. They ate There Food and ordered the check. The waiter Came with The Check and said "Here You go Sir" and Nagi Paid the Check gave it to the waiter they went out of the restaurant.

Nagi Opened Rima's Door and helped her in. "Thanks" Rima Said. Nagi entered as well. As soon as Nagi Entered Nagi Gave Rima the Chocolate's "Here You go Rima" –Nagi give's Rima Chocolate's-. "Thanks" Rima said and said to Nagi "Want some". Nagi replied "Sure" and Rima and Nagi Shared Chocolates all the way home. Rima Said "Nagi you have a little chocolate in your face". "Ohh really" Nagi Blushed & Rima Replied "Don't worry I got that" took out a napkin in her purse and wiped Nagi's Face.

(In Front Of Rima's House)

"Rima-Chan Before you leave I want to do something" Nagi Slowly Approached Rima and Passionately Kissed Her For like 10 Seconds and Both Rima and Nagihiko blushed. And Rima Said "…Thanks.. I-I always wanted to do that to" and Rima kisses Nagi Back and Then She Says "Thanks For the Date" and Nagi Replied "Sure Any time". Rima said "Can we do it Again" Nagi Replied "Sure Thing When Ever You Want". "Bye see you tomorrow in school" Both of them said. Rima entered her house and Nagi left to His House.

The End!? (Until next chapter)


End file.
